Smuturday, One Shot
by AbbyFearless
Summary: Elliot and Olivia spend Saturday morning together. SMUT. ALL SMUT. First time writing.


Olivia sat curled up on a stool at her breakfast bar nursing a cup of coffee. Her hair was tied at the back of her neck in a loose bun and her curls surrounded her face in a beautiful, messy way. It was a sunny Saturday morning and although she noted the fatigue in her body, it was the fatigue of a good night of rough sex. She casually sifted through the morning paper and felt nothing but serenity as she thought about the day ahead of her. She heard the bathroom door click shut and a smile spread across her face. He was still at her apartment and nothing felt better. She heard the footsteps behind her and as she twirled around to greet him good morning, her face was met with his, his lips pressing hard against her unexpecting mouth. His hand wrapped around the back of her head, holding her there as he breathed her scent in deep. They both opened their eyes and looked at each other as their kiss turned into smiles. He released her head without breaking eye contact.

"Good morning El" she said playfully.  
>"How long you been up?"<br>"Not long" she said smiling as she turned herself back around to the table.

He stood behind her, bending slightly to see what she was reading. He grabbed her cup of coffee and took a swig. She could feel the heat of his body near her shoulder and it stung in that _needing_ kind of way. He placed the cup back on the table and ran his hand along the outside of her neck sending chills down her arms and back. He ran a finger under the strap of her solid grey cami making her face blush a little. All the while he was still reading something on the front page of the paper she was holding. Just as quickly as he had come in the room he stood up straight, squeezed her shoulder and headed over to the couch to watch television. She thought to herself that his behavior was typical; she scoffed and headed over to the couch resigned to watch boring Saturday morning television until they came up with a plan for the day. She sat down on one end, curling her feet up on the couch in Elliot's direction while he faced the TV with his feet propped up on the coffee table. She turned her phone on and began to check her email, one from Cragen, another from a DV organization, another from Cragen, departmental bulletins…yadda, yadda. She was fully immersed in reading one when she felt El's hand on her ankle, gently rubbing it with his thumb. Just barely touching her made the juices in her begin to flow.

She looked up from her phone at Elliot and he wasn't looking back. His eyes were glued to the TV, acting as if he had no idea his touch was making Liv wild. She stretched her feet out and her toes touched his side, still bare from the night before.

"Damn Liv! Your feet are COLD." He yelped.  
>"Well, warm them up!" she giggled only half expecting him to engage.<p>

He took her feet and held each one briefly in his hands, the heat was electric. Her chest began to blush as she remembered what his strong hands felt like touching her, all over. When it seemed he was purely only interested in warming her toes she became a little frustrated, not just with him, but with herself for being so turned on by him..ALL THE FUCKING TIME. While she was processing this, El stood up abruptly and went into the kitchen, she heard all the familiar sounds of him grabbing a cup of coffee. She went back to her emails. As Elliot walked towards her he sat his cup down on the counter and knelt on the floor behind the couch, touching her shoulders and leaning his face into hers. She laid her head back onto his shoulder as he put a hand on her chest. He turned his mouth towards her ear and whispered "Liv, I can tell we're all hot and bothered and that we aren't done with last night yet" as his left hand traveled down the front of her cami to her already taught nipple. His finger flicked over it and a tiny moan escaped her lips. His right hand left her face and slid down and began to squeeze her other breast. She held onto his forearms and turned her head to meet his mouth. The kiss was deep, their tongues dancing on each others, twisting and turning and it was slow. This was in stark contrast to last night's frenzied fuck-a-thon.

Elliot was barely moving his hands over her swollen mounds when she began to push his hands down, encouraging him to pick up the pace. He didn't oblige. He took his time, gently pinching each nipple and then cupping each breast and squeezing only enough to excite her. Her tongue was battling him, almost begging him to do something more because her body was on fire. He was barely touching her and yet her hips were already beginning to buck up into nothing. Elliot looked down at her body wanting nothing more than to strip her in that moment and fuck her until she could barely breathe but more than that, he wanted to make Olivia wild, he wanted to hear her beg him.

Liv pulled his hands from her breasts and turned around on the couch, kneeling to face him. She wrapped her hands around each side of his face and pulled him into a frenzied kiss. As his tongue entered her mouth she began to suck on it instead of kissing him, a new experience for Elliot. His hands reached around to her perfect ass, gripping her tightly, but the back of the couch was still between them and not allowing their hips to meet. He knew he had to slow it down or neither one would be able to control the urge to fuck hard and fuck fast. The dull ache in his shorts had grown to a deep, almost painful tension. He pulled away from her and moved to the front of the couch. Olivia sat down and pulled her tank over her head, it went flying. Elliot smirked at her desperation to be fucked. Again they found themselves deep in a kiss as Elliot's hands roamed all over her body, stopping briefly in all those "sensitive" areas. Liv was getting vocal and rough and he knew she needed more.

"Liv, I'm no mind reader, you are gonna have to tell me what you want."  
>They kissed again and her lips still pressed against his mouth she murmured<br>"I want you to fuck me"

With that Elliot pushed a hand down her pants and began inching towards her wet folds. She thrust her hips forward and he laughed as she tried to get his fingers where she wanted them without breaking their kiss. His middle finger came in contact with her clit and she nearly doubled over it felt so good. She spread her legs a little giving him easier access.  
>"Damn Liv, do you know how good my dick is gonna feel inside you?"<p>

His finger slipped inside, curled and began slow and gentle thrusts. Olivia unlocked her mouth from Elliot to allow the moans to escape more easily. She leaned forward resting her forhead on his shoulder, holding the back of his neck for stablility. His picked up his pace and added another finger. She was in heaven, the feeling of his body heat on her forehead, his strong fingers controlling her, it was too much. Elliot felt her begin to tighten and he pulled his fingers from her.

"The fuck El?"  
>"Oh, I wasn't sure you wanted me to keep going" he replied slyly knowing full well she was screaming for more with that look on her face.<br>Liv was pissed but she was more horny than she was pissed so she grabbed El's short and pulled them down, grabbed his pulsing cock and began to jerk him off. She leaned over and flicked her tongue over the tip before taking his length in her mouth. Elliot could barely handle the heat of her experienced mouth as she expertly glided up and down. He wrapped his fingers in her hair, gently guiding her up and down his throbbing dick. His eyes rolled back, then his head and he wanted this feeling to last forever. Olivia stopped and began to carress his balls, then took each one into her mouth gently sending pleasure to every nerve in Elliot's body. He looked down at her ass, wanting to see it bare. With no hesitation he grabbed the waistband to her bottoms and pulled them to her knees. His hands grasped her ass and kneaded. She groaned and the humming sensation on his cock nearly pushed him over the edge. He was entering that special place in his mind where thoughts no longer overruled sensations. He was now only thinking of his own release. Liv knew this and played his game right back at him, she let go of his cock and looked at him and smiled.

He was done with the games, he had to have her NOW. He lifted her up and laid her back on the couch as she winced at his strength. He grabbed her wrists and held them up over her head as he ravaged her mouth. His lips were rough and aggressive as they moved down to her tits. Grasping one of her tender buds in his mouth he sucked hard and then teased the other with his free hand. The sucking turned into biting and Liv was begging for him to fuck her.

"Elliot please! I want you inside of me!"

He needed no other encouragement. He left her breasts, tilted her hips up and put his dick right at her entrance. She was thrusting and her juices began to cover his tip. He was savoring the moment, the moment right before her heat enveloped him and there was no return. But Olivia was tired of waiting. She reached up, grabbed his shoulders and buried his dick deep inside her. The shock of her aggression was almost too much for Elliot. He sat back stunned for a moment and she began riding him, sweat beading on her chest. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her as she rotated her hips sending waves of pressure and pleasure through them both. He kissed her neck, licked her earlobe and began moving with her. The pace was slow and they both needed more.

"Elliot, come on, fuck me. Fuck me for real!"

He pulled himself up, to his knees and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he laid her back on her back again, this time she accepted as he hammered into her, grunting and moaning with each thrust. He put his thumb to her mouth and she greedily sucked it in, staring at him the whole time. He pulled his thumb out and directly applied it to her clit making her squeal loudly. She was meeting his thrusts, pounding with a fury that couldn't last much longer.

"Elliot, faster! I'm almost there baby, faster!"

He rubbed her sensitive little nub and moved faster and he felt it, a wave of heat rushed over his dick, grabbing onto him like a vice as Liv screamed. Her whole body was shaking and she was so ithgt he could barely move in her. It pushed him over the edge, with a final thrust he exploded, unable to move as wave after wave swept over him. He collapsed on to her, their sweat mixing as small jolts still pulsed through them. Nothing was said, they were exhausted. Eventually Elliot moved off her, pulling her close to him, her back to his chest and they fell into a deep, sweaty sleep.


End file.
